Water
by Lecs
Summary: "W-Who's there?" the feminine voice stuttered behind the curtain. It was said so lightly, the falling water almost drowned her words out. Realizing who the voice belonged to and what she was doing, Sasuke's eyes widened. SasuHina. *TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED, READ A/N INSIDE FOR IMPORTANT INFO!*


**EDIT: 2/9/13 **

*****READ THIS FIRST!*****

**Author's Note: Hey guys! To those of you who new and are just reading this fic, you may go on and skip this A/N and proceed to reading. Enjoy!**

**To those of you who have read this and wondering why the heck I changed the title name, I encourage you to check my profile on important story updates since I am just getting back on from my FF break. I decided not to make this a drabble/one-shot series anymore, and this Water Drabble piece is just going to stand on its own as a short one-shot. I left the old/original author's note up below here, just so you guys don't get confused. That is all.**

* * *

Author's Note: Since I _absolutely_ _suck_ at regular updates for my other stories yet have all these cute/fluffy/heated/random SasuHina idea in my head, I came up with this piece of work. This will feature all of my SasuHina drabbles and short one-shots, among other pairings if I decide to throw them in. Each drabble will stand on its own, unless I state otherwise that it can be related to a previous one – I'll say so in the A/N, and name the chapter title correspondingly.

For example:

Drabble 1: The Park

Drabble 2: Cookies

Drabble 3: Cookies Part 2

Drabble 4: Cinnamon Rolls

As you can see, Drabbles 2 and 3 can be related to each other if you want to think of them like that.

I'll also be taking requests for this story. If you have a particular scene you want me to write out concerning Sasuke and Hinata, and/or want me to include a particular side pairing, just say so in a review.

* * *

—

—

—

—

—

Title: Water

Pairings: SasuHina

Summary: "W-Who's there?" the feminine voice stuttered behind the curtain. It was said so lightly, the falling water almost drowned her words out. Realizing who the voice belonged to and what she was doing, Sasuke's eyes widened.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

—

—

—

—

—

Turning the doorknob, Sasuke gingerly stepped inside the bathroom, not thinking much about the light that was already on upon entry. His mind was already occupied with the goal of simply getting away from Sakura and Ino downstairs. Why he accepted to go on this stupid "mission" as the dobe called it was beyond him; looking back at it, he would have much rather have taken his chances of Naruto _trying_ to "drag him here if he refused". Tch —as if the idiot really could do that to him.

Dark eyes scanning over his surroundings, he mused upon how dirty it well in fact looked. Eyeing his frowning reflection in the mirror, he jumped at the sudden squeaking of the shower handle behind him.

"W-Who's there?" the feminine voice stuttered behind the curtain. It was said so lightly, the falling water almost drowned her words out. Realizing who the voice belonged to and what she was doing, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't notice someone already being in here…"

From inside the shower, Hinata recognized who the intruder was. "Sasuke-san…?"

"—I will leave immediately."

Before he could turn to leave, a wet hand grabbed his own, surprising him and causing him to stop his movements.

"I-It's alright, though I honestly didn't expect for it t-to be you to walk in on me…"

Still in shock, Sasuke stood frozen as words automatically tumbled out of his mouth in defense. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's fine… I won't tell anyone if we do it now…"

His cheeks felt warm as his eyes widened at her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-You are here to do it with me, right?"

"Do what!" Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, as he squeezed his eyes shut at the mental images of what Hinata was implying… Kami, it really was the _quiet ones_ after all…

Hearing the shift of shower rings slide open, his heart pounded in his chest as he slowly opened one eye, and then the other…

…only to see a fully clothed Hinata in the mirror's reflection. Clad in a pale purple wife-beater and her capris rolled up above her knees, her usual jacket was discarded.

"To help c-clean the bathtub?" Hinata answered in a half-reply, half-question. One hand was holding the removable shower head — currently set on jet stream, as the other hand that was previously grasping his own rested against the curtain she pushed open.

When she didn't hear a reply, Hinata stared at Sasuke's reflection in the mirror, confused at why his cheeks were pink and one of his hands was covering his nose.

"A-Are you alright, S-Sasuke-san?"

Knowing how cold and discrete the Uchiha normally was, Hinata only found it natural that maybe he'd want to keep the information of him cleaning a bathroom with her on the low… it was probably embarrassing enough for someone like him who had pride. In truth, she expected Kiba or Sakura to be the one to help her with the task, but it didn't really matter as long as the job was handled. She and Neji were grateful for all the help they could get in making sure the Hyuuga Estate was the epitome of prim and proper by the time her father was due back home.

"I'm fine," she heard his muffled reply, though her eyebrows remained furrowed together to indicate her disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Taking a step out of the bathtub and reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder, she gasped a bit when Sasuke unexpectedly tensed upon contact. His movements in shifting to turn away caused both her hands to retract upwards upon reflex — completely forgetting about the shower head that was currently turned on in her hand.

"Ahh!" Hinata yelped, causing Sasuke to look back at her.

He really shouldn't have bothered and left like he was supposed to.

All he could focus on was the water.

He followed a couple of droplets in particular as they slowly descended down into the top of her now-soaked tank. The running shower head lay on the bathtub floor, forgotten by both people.

When red-faced Hinata realized where he was staring and crossed her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to cover herself up, he all but lost it as the action only made the sight _better_ … er, worse, depending on how you look at it.

Collapsing onto the floor on his back, Hinata shrieked in concern as well as fear when she saw Sasuke bleeding. While she had experienced a couple of nose bleeds herself in her lifetime, she didn't think hers was ever this much…

Following his lead, Hinata fainted soon after at the sight.

And that is how an outraged Neji ended up screaming like a little 6 year old girl half an hour later when he finally found his wet cousin on top of Sasuke Uchiha in the bathroom.


End file.
